dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 60
Farewell, My Caiman (さよならカイマン, Sayonara Kaiman) is the 60th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary As Dokuga shocks Kaiman asking if he is Aikawa, Risu's Friend, a sudden earthquake shakes the whole Onsen, is En looking for Nikaido and knowing this, Kaiman goes to the rescue. The Cross-Eyes on the other hand believes En came for them, and escapes as quick as they can from the hostel. Inside Natsuki is evading falling debris asking what's going on, but Nikaido, feeling pain in her chest, knows this is all because En is near, Kaiman appears and as quick as he can grabs her and tries to run from the hostel In The House the doll is ready to finish Ebisu, and Fujita quickly tries to grab the little sorceress to escape, to his horror, he only opens the wound left by the Doppelganger, cutting in half Ebisu's chest. Knowing no other options, and understanding this means death at En's hands, Fujita grabs the remaining Black Powder from Ebisu to empower himself and blast the doll with a powerful barrage of smoke. In the Onsen En finds the lizard head with Nikaido and engages in combat against them. Believing he will easily kill En because his magic immunity, Kaiman tries unsuccessfully a series of attacks against En, and the sorcerer, prepared to this, seeded the whole place with spores, tearing the lizard head chest wide open with his mushrooms, as Nikaido helplessly saw in horror. In the mansion the headless doll remains stuck in the wall, Fujita tries to comfort Ebisu promising to revive her with Kikurage's Magic as soon as they return to the Mansion, but there is no answer, the little sorcerer succumbed to her absurdly fatal wounds, dying in Fujita's arms. En is ready to finish Kaiman, but Nikaido tries to fight him to no avail, as the sorcerer quickly turns her foot into a mushroom, out of the blue Kaiman, taking the opportunity smashes En's face from behind. Still in pain and with half of his organs out of his body, he stands against the sorcerer. Nikaido, amazed by that, notices he is no longer Hexed. Kasukabe, Jonson, Shin and Noi comes in a Magic Carpet by En's orders and they see how his boss completely lose it, having his mask and nose broken, he releases an incredible amount of smoke at the ex-lizard head, while the two charge against each other, Nikaido protects Kaiman from the smoke barrage turning almost her whole body into mushrooms, and giving her one last glance at Kaiman's human head before be abducted by En. Lamenting to not be able to eat some Gyozas, Kaiman dies and the spirit inside him leaves his body, anger at him for be killed by someone else than him. Characters Main Characters * Kaiman * Nikaido * Fujita * Ebisu * En * Curse (First Physical appearance) * Aikawa (First Physical appearance) Minor Characters * Dokuga * Tetsujo * Ushishimada * Saji * Ton * Natsuki * Shin * Noi * Kasukabe * Jonson Trivia * After a long time we have some color pages again! This chapter in particular deserves it. * Kaiman, the character we followed since Chapter 8, the one who woke up after his head was torn apart by Shin, truly died in this chapter. * Ebisu was the one responsible for Kaiman's head looking like it does. With her dead, her magic was dispelled. * Curse is released and has a physical form for the first time since the beginning of the story. Category:Chapters